User talk:Jamasis
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Double O page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 13:26, 11 February 2010 Welcome....Please read the rules Welcome to the Wikia. It's good to see that you're eager, but it seems like you haven't read the rules properly. They clearly ask not to use the word "it's", as it is not correct grammar. You should be using simply "its". "It's" means "it is". To give you an example, look at these two. *Thor attacked Edge Hog with its axe. *Thor attacked Edge Hog with it is axe. The latter, which is what you are effectively writing when you say "it's" makes no sense whatsoever. I hope you will take this into consideration and continue contributing. CBFan (talk) 15:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to avoid using it's as much as possible, but clearly not all the time.--Jamasis 16:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :You shouldn't even really need to use it, when you've got "its", which is grammatically correct. CBFan (talk) 16:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Badge Very nice work expanding the Second Wars Heat K article. As a reward, I'm going to award you with your first badge. Congratulations and keep up the good work! Christophee (talk) 16:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Jamasis 16:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure TG is glad to see people improving articles which are on the Job List. You could really rack up a lot of badges here, unless there is a limit to the number of badges you can get for heat articles which I don't know about. Christophee (talk) 15:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It would get kinda pointless if I redid all of the heats well enough to get badges.Jamasis 23:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I've decided to award you with one more badge, but I won't be giving out more than three to any one person for the Second Wars heats. I do hope you keep up the good work though. Christophee (talk) 14:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Jamasis 16:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It, not they Your work is fantastic, but you need to use it rather than They, as robots are a singular form.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I realise that, but in the Second Wars, and because I have to watch the episode to write about it, there is much more focus on the team and what "they" the people controlling the robot are doing/thinking etc. I'll try and use "it" though. Jamasis 21:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC)